Lestrade's division
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: (Dividido en dos parte) Greg es un aficionado de corazón a la saga de George Lucas -Star Wars-, por lo que le pide a Mycroft que lo acompañe a una convención... Greg lleva su traje de Anakin Skywalker... Mycroft de... Feliz cumpleaños Momo
1. Chapter 1

**Momo, este es el principio de tu regalo. El fic de Star War (Lestrade y yo compartimos un sentimiento XD) que consta en dos partes.**

**Mil disculpas si le di muchas vueltas al asunto pero quería darle una razón al Mystrade (Al cual jamás escribí pero apoyo a full ^^) Espero que te guste y mañana subo el final. Happy birthday, encanto :D**

* * *

Mycroft le había propuesto al detective inspector conocerse más. Era extraño que un Holmes lo quisiera. Mayormente eran seres antisociales que solo vivían por un propósito. Su trabajo. Pero, en la vida de los hermanos Holmes, siempre aparece un desvío. Algo que altera, quizás para bien o quizás para mal, su vida cotidiana. Aquella bifurcación en la vida del mayor de los Holmes tenía como nombre Gregory Lestrade. Un hombre entregado a su trabajo, a tal punto que su vida amorosa pasaba a segundo plano, llevándolo al divorcio luego de diez años. Y eso atrajo la atención del hombre de la reina. Ver la pasión que tenía por su trabajo era algo que compartía. Sin embargo, Lestrade era sociable y Mycroft no. Por eso tomó ventaja de aquel punto. Bastó solo un encuentro 'casual' en un lugar cualquiera, un café, una trivial conversación y un 'Lo veré luego Sr. Holmes' para que Mycroft decidiera conseguir eso que tanto quería para él solo. La atención de Lestrade.

* * *

Varias semanas y, junto a ellas, varios encuentros casuales y otro tanto de citas pasaron. Mycroft podía ver en aquella leve risa que el detective inspector disfrutaba de la compañía del mayor de los Holmes tanto como él de la suya. Todo era como Mycroft quería si no fuera por el hecho de decir siendo ¿amigos? ¿Colegas? No, no. Eso era terrible. Aunque Lestrade estaba disponible cada vez que Mycroft lo citaba y notaba cómo no flirteaba con nadie, seguramente por estar tan ocupado con su divorcio. Vale, una ventaja para Mycroft. Aunque eso de que pase mucho tiempo co. su mujer no era muy alentador. No es que él fuera celoso. Por dios no. Solo que era egoísta con lo suyo y si Lestrade pasaba todos los santos días con él no podía significar otra cosa.

Pero algo comenzaba a fallar en su 'relación' o eso pensó cuando la mañana del Domingo Mycroft pensó en aprovechar el día libre de Gregory para secuestrarlo toda la jornada y este le contestó que ya tenía planes. Si le preguntan, él dirá que sus dedos fallaron cuando leyó el mensaje y dejó caer la taza con una forzada sonrisa, esas que te producen un escalofrío en la nuca. La verdad era que no soportaba el ser suplantado por quien sabe que mujer de vida ligera, y su mente la denomina así para reprimir cualquier pensamiento vulgar, produciendo en él una frustración que descargó arrojando aquella fina taza de porcelana, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos contra el piso de madera color caoba.

Digamos que Mycroft se arrepintió de no contestarle a Lestrade. Aunque, si hubiera sabido de antemano que volvería a mandarle un mensaje claramente no hubiera hecho ese puchero de niño encaprichado.

Mycroft se había dejado caer en su silla, con ella un pronunciado suspiro cuando su móvil vibró, sorprendiéndolo.

"Déjame invitarte esta vez a mí a un sitio ¿de acuerdo? Una salida y luego unos tragos. Estaré Olympia Grand Hall vestido como Anakin Skywalker a las 14hr. Ríe ahora y evita hacerlo cuando nos veamos. Sé puntual." Mycroft tuvo que leerlo dos veces al mensaje ya que creyó no haberle entendido. ¿Por qué demonios alguien como Gregory Lestrade se vestiría como un personaje ficcional de la saga de George Lucas?

Mycroft escribió el nombre del lugar en su agenda y llamó a su asistente antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y apretar el puente de su nariz, analizando las posibles razones.

-¿Señor?- Dijo la curvilínea morena, con una tablet pegada al pecho.

-Que preparen el coche para Olympia Grand Hall.-

-¿Usted irá a la convención, señor?- Preguntó la joven mujer, sin poder ocultar aquel acento de burla al hablar, haciendo que Mycroft arqueara una ceja, molesto y confundido al mismo tiempo.

¡Convención! Por supuesto. Era tan común que era obvio. Según Mycroft había oído, de la extensa investigación que hizo acerca del detective inspector, Lestrade le fascinaba desde corta edad la guerra de las galaxias. Así que su próxima salida sería rodeada de personas de

Aproximadamente entre los treinta y cuarenta años que aún vivían con sus padres y pasaban su insignificante tiempo y dinero comprando accesorios de su fanatismo. Sin embargo esta lucía como una perfecta oportunidad para declararse a Lestrade. Bueno, más bien con indirectas. Aún tenía orgullo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, he aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que te guste Momo. Al final una explicación XD**

* * *

Se sentía humillado. Y eso se reflejaba en su rostro. Según lo acordado, debía encontrarse con el inspector Lestrade en aquel lugar donde las personas se juntaban para, en su opinión pasar vergüenza, vestirse como un personaje ficcional. Su auto particular lo llevaba a su encuentro. Mycroft pasaba cada instante acomodando su... disfraz, el cual muy "amablemente" su asistente eligió para la ocasión.

Respiró profundamente cuando el coche negro se detuvo e hizo un ademán para agarrar su paraguas, tan solo por costumbre, recordando que su asistente le prohibió llevarlo.

Mycroft mordió ligeramente su labio, incómodo y agradecido de que a nadie le llamara la atención su vestuario.  
Miró a su alrededor, visualizando a unos metros al inspector, vestido con una túnica color terroso con una capucha profunda y mangas anchas. Bajo eso llevaba un uniforme de un marrón más claro con botas oscuras. Bien, Mycroft debía admitir que lucía ridículamente adorable verlo así con su cabello grisáceo y una fina trenza que crecía en su nuca y caía en su hombro izquierdo. Mycroft sujetó la tela escarlata de su túnica para poder caminar y se acercó tembloroso a él. Se tranquilizaba mentalmente, diciéndose que esa no era una actitud propia de él, respirando lentamente cuando Gregory lo vio, ya frente a él, dejando caer su mandíbula, sin ningún disimulo, sorprendido.

-Greg.- Dijo Mycroft, frotando su labio inferior con el superior, suavemente para no dañar el labial.

-P-P-Padmé Amidala...- Musitó Lestrade. Mycroft rió ligeramente al ver el nuevo rubor en su rostro y el temblor de su labio inferior, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta. Demonios, se debería ver ridículo con esa túnica escarlata de mangas anchas y detalles en dorado. Sin duda aquella voluminosa peluca azabache no ayudaba y él preferiría evitar hablar del maquillaje.

-¿Exagerado?- Preguntó el hombre de la reina, arqueando una ceja al ver que no obtenía otra palabra.

-Perfecto.- Respondió Lestrade con entre una ligera risa. Lestrade hizo una señal con su cabeza para que entraran, aún con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas.  
Mycroft entendió que el inspector no podía acotar nada sino mirarlo. Bien, su asistente tendría su bono navideño más temprano este año.

* * *

El edificio color ladrillo constaba con exposiciones de diferentes sagas, series o cómics. Era muy difícil encontrar un alma con ropa de civil, para su suerte.  
El aire entre esos dos hombres se había vuelto denso y Mycroft podía verlo jugar con su sable luminoso a cada instante, mirándolo por la esquina de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué Anakin Skywalker?- Preguntó, para sacarle siquiera una conversación.

- Siempre me disfrazaba de él en Halloween. -Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué Padmé Amidala?- Devolvió la pregunta, frunciendo los labios para ocultar una sonrisa. Mycroft respondió con una ligera risa, bajando la cabeza y negando.

-Oh créame inspector que no quiere saber.- Volvió a reír entre dientes al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, como si lo hubiera entendido y, al mismo tiempo, no.

* * *

Habían pasado un buen rato, en los cuales a veces Lestrade fingía ser un Jedi con su sable y Mycroft reía, sin poder reprimir aquella sensación agradable que sentía al estar cerca del inspector. En otros momentos, sacándose fotos en una estrella de la muerte a escala o en una TARDIS. Si, después de la vergüenza inicial ir allí valió la pena. Hasta que...

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un emperador chino?- Escuchó detrás de él, aquella voz que le erizaba la piel.

-Oh, Sherlock.- Dijo Mycroft, volteando a ver a su hermano, vestido con un largo saco marrón, un traje azul a rayas y unas converse rojas. -Doctor Watson.- Saludó al compañero de piso de su hermano, quien respondió con una apenada sonrisa, revolviéndose el cabello.  
Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre los cuatro, un silencio en el cual Sherlock miraba sobre las gafas que llevaba puesta a su hermano, sonriendo con sorna y este devolviéndole la mirada de manera asesina.

-En realidad el traje de Padmé Amidala está inspirado en los trajes tradicionales de Mongolia. - Dijo John para romper la tensión, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de todos.

-Oh... Ya veo. Anakin y Padmé.- Dijo Sherlock con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿De quienes se suponen que están disfrazados ustedes?- Preguntó Lestrade antes que cualquiera pudiera acotar algo al respecto, ganándose la expresión de "¿por qué te resignas a preguntar lo obvio?".

-El doctor y Jack Harkness.- Dijo John, propinándole un codazo a su amigo.

-Oh, ya veo. Menuda pareja el Doctor y Jack.- Mycroft fue el único que sonrió divertido ante el comentario del inspector. Sherlock se fue caminando sin ninguna palabra, seguido por John, quien se disculpó y se despidió por ambos.

* * *

El reloj daba las 20.30 cuando salieron del lugar. Gregory se paró delante de Mycroft, apoyando su sable sobre el hombro.

-¿Por qué Padmé Amidala?- Preguntó nuevamente, sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo ruborizar ligeramente al hombre de la reina.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder justo cuando si coche particular llegó, mirando a Lestrade con duda antes de sonreír y caminar hacia el coche.

-Vaya inspector ¿Qué haré con usted si aún se pregunta el por qué de Anakin y Padmé?- Dijo El mayor de los Holmes antes de entrar al auto, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Lestrade.

**The end? :O**

* * *

**Bueno, lo tenía hace rato solo que desde el celu no se puede hacer nada ¬¬**

**Primero: **

**¿Por qué el uniforme de Lestrade es el de Anakin pre-Dark Vader? Porque se me cantó XD Nah, es que ese Anakin tiene el cabello corto y me parecía genial a un Lestrade con esa trencita :P **

**He aquí una ilustración ^^ (http) : / / (punto) com / u / (1433652_f520) . jpg**

**John está en lo correcto. El vestido de Padmé está inspirado en el traje tradicional de Mongolia, China entre otros paises. **

**Acá Mycroft XD (http) : / / (punto)com /images/130/009_221-004 . jpg**

**Sherlock como en décimo Doctor (No es necesario imagen XD)**

**Y John como Jack (Ya que es igual de gatero (mujeriego) que él :P)**

**Segundo ¿Por qué Padmé y Anakin? Porque su amor es prohibido y es una linda historia. Además ellos son los padres de Luke y de la princesa Leia :D**

**Tercero: ¿Qué hacen Sherlock y John acá? No sé... Se me cantó XD**

**En fin... Me gustó mucho escribirlo. Espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Quizás haga un último capitulo, demostrando los resultados del disfraz de Lestrade ;D**

**See you soon!**


End file.
